A Father's Loving and Deadly Secret
by maiuayame
Summary: Percy is an average teen who is being raised by his father who he knows not a lot about aside from his kind appearance. Percy knows something is being hidden from him. And to top it all off he has to be scared to walk outside because of a crazy gang known as the Olympians. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, so this is king of my first AU so fiction so I put a lot of work into it and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I personally think it would be a nice from Mr. Riordan, the key to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians but no he hasn't so I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Multiple sexual partners, mature language, mentions of drug usage, mentions of rape and incest, and boy x boy**

Percy Jackson was an average fifth teen year old boy, he went to school, he had friends, and his family was anything but perfect.

Well, his home life rather, you see Percy only knew his father as his family, since his mom had been killed when he was a lot younger and he'd been staying with his father ever since.

His dad was nice and all but Percy couldn't help but to think he was hiding something very big from him. You see ever since Percy was a kid he never knew what his dad did as a living, he still doesn't and when he asks his dad only says 'something that I hope you never have to do.'

It made him so mad sometimes because it was like his dad was dissing his own job but Percy knew he worked hard like if they call him he's there as soon as possible without any hesitation.

Percy could only wonder what he did and why his father didn't want him to do it as well.

Percy thought about it constantly especially on days like today when he is locked in his own room until his dad finishes meeting with his coworkers.

Percy's dad always did this when the meetings were at their own house he'd say, "Percy I'm sorry but you can't hear any of this and I don't want an open door to tempt you."

It was so frustrating and do you know what the worst part was Percy cooked the food they ate, sure he enjoyed cooking but that was totally beside the point he should at least be allowed to listen in.

He hadn't gotten the chance do this tonight because his father's coworkers had been in the house since twelve this afternoon, it was now eight thirty in the evening.

Percy also had a horrible track of time and easily found himself jumping from subject to subject but his father's occupation was one that stayed around the longest.

One of the things he would think about is his father's over protectiveness, like last week since school had just ended for the summer Percy wanted to go out with a group of friends to get some pizza and his father had said no because nothing but trouble would be at the pizzeria he had asked about.

It sucked but sure enough his dad had been right, three people were killed that night by this vicious gang known as the Olympians, the three people had offended them in some way and they paid the ultimate price, Percy was just shocked that his dad hadn't said I told you so or you see that could have been you.

So anyway back to the present Percy was a lone his room and all he wanted was to be out of it and see at least one of his dad's coworkers at the very least hear them speaking,

That was when he heard footsteps coming up to his room which was the first door at the end of the hallway when you came up the steps, his dad's was down the hall.

Percy knew it had to be his dad and sat on the edge of the bed glaring so it'd seem he'd been so mad with his father that he hadn't moved from his spot on the bed.

Though it was hard because Percy's bed was pretty big, all things considered whatever his dad's job was it brought in the money which bought Percy to big house.

And sure enough his dad stepped into room, took one look at Percy and said, "Don't look at me like that you know why you have to stay up here."

"No, I know there's a secret you're keeping but I don't know why I have to be stuck up here."

His father looked angry for a split second but then relaxed again, "Percy please don't do this listen I have work I need to take care of in Pennsylvania so-"

"What? No way you can't leave me here, you're going to Pennsylvania? That is more than a day trip and I don't' have school plus it's almost my birthday an-"

Percy was silenced as his dad put his hand up, calling for silence, "Percy, I just needed to know if you'd like to come, of course you can't come with me to work but you can at least come on a business trip."

"…did you say I could come with you?" Percy asked nervously trying to see if he'd heard correctly.

"Yes, I did so do you…you don't have to I suppose you could stay over a friend's house or at the least here a lone."

"Oh no I want to go I'll start packing right now, how long are we staying?"

"…A month."

"A month wow something important must be happening anyway when do we leave."

"First thing in the morning so be ready by the time I get back…I have to go into the office and do a few things so I'll be gone for the night."

"Oh…okay and dad?"

"Yes?"

"Are your umm coworkers still down stairs?"

"Yes, they are."

"Can I…I don't know maybe it's stupid but can I meet them?"

"…I suppose you will be in a charter bus with them tomorrow so I guess you could get to meet them before we leave tonight…okay come on I'll introduce you but put on something a bit less revealing."

Percy almost leaped in the air for joy but controlled himself to just going over to his dresser and changing to something more decent.

His dad always hated it when he'd walk around the house in tight shorts in a tank top.

So, he just slipped on a pair of jeans and blue shirt that was a bit too long fitting him perfectly but falling just above his knee.

Poseidon looked at him and smiled, "you may look like me but you have your mother's fashion since."

Percy just smiled but didn't say anything, he usually didn't keep things from his dad but there was one thing he hadn't told a soul about….he was gay.

At first he thought it was just a phase but after a whole year went by with no change he knew and accepted he was gay.

It didn't bother him but his dad never talked about it so he didn't exactly know his opinion and he was scared his father would look down on him for it so he kept it to himself.

He didn't know he was gay at first he never really thought about it until he snuck out the house when he was fifth teen and went to an all boy party his cousin Luke on his mother's side invited him to.

What happened was Percy had been early so he could help Luke with cooking, and he did, he baked cookies and made homemade cheese pizza but they'd finished sooner than they thought Percy was just sitting around not really thinking about anything.

It was then Luke made his move, the older boy had started off with soft barely noticeable touches until he was giving Percy his first kiss and then Luke would have tried to go on but the bell rang so they stopped and let the guests in.

Percy soon realized this was no regular party…it turned out to be a make out party for all guys and Luke of course had Percy though a few people did got farther than kissing, Percy and Luke didn't well Percy didn't after a while Luke went and had sex with a boy named Ethan.

Percy just sat around until it was well after two in the morning and then told Luke he'd have to go so his dad didn't know he'd left, Luke tried to get him to stay but Percy ultimately left then.

As Percy walked down the streets he didn't stop anywhere but when he go home at around three he only slept for a few hours before he woke up to make his dad breakfast and turned on the news to see a man had just been killed and as far as anyone knew it was the Olympians doing because there was proof that this man had been going around claiming to have been one of them.

The man had only been killed but a half a block away from where Luke lived and Percy couldn't help but think that the Olympians, if they'd seen him wouldn't be so kind as to say he's just a bystander so he decided he would never sneak out the house again and if he did he would never tell his father it was the same night the Olympians had killed someone.

Percy snapped out of his thoughts realizing he'd zoned out and his dad was still waiting for him

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Good I'll introduce them first and then I'll introduce you."

Percy nodded his head in affirmation, as they walked down the staircase and Percy was looking at a room of twelve people, all of which were incredibly good looking.

Percy couldn't help but to blush as he looked at them all.

"Percy these are my coworkers, Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hera, Artemis, and Athena."

He watched as his dad pointed to each one and then turned to him.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my son Percy."

Some looked surprised like they were expecting something that wasn't a fifth-teen year old boy, the others had a look Percy couldn't describe…he knew the word but he just couldn't place…he knew it began with an l.

Percy walked downstairs with his dad suddenly feeling nervous in his own house, so much so he barely got out a simple word that was so soft he'd been afraid no one would hear him, "Hi."

"Poseidon, I knew you had a son but I didn't know he was so young," stated the one known as Athena said.

Percy thought she was pretty with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes as she seemed to be thinking of everything in the room all at once.

"Oh, yes I must have let it slip Percy is fifth-teen," his dad had said sitting down in a black armchair that faced the seventy two inch T.V.

"I'll be sixteen in two weeks."

Percy couldn't help but to say automatically he'd been saying it since last month, the precise amount of days until he'd be sixteen.

Many of the females in the room smiled his interjection.

"I remember when I was sixteen, I used to grab my Harley ride it from dusk to dawn," the one know as Ares stated as he began to get a look that could only be described as him taking a trip down memory lane.

A silence probably would have fallen amongst them had the news not interrupted.

"This just in the murderous and blood thirty gang known as the Olympians have just done it again not only getting away with another murder and evading the police, there were no witnesses to this homicide as the victim's body lay on the ground bleeding out with ice for some reason covering it."

Everyone seemed a bit interesting as they listened to the broadcasting.

"We now go to our live reporter Grover Underwood; can you tell us what is going on here?"

"Um yes Juniper I can there is not precise link between the girl and the Olympians as far as we can tell they may have just been doing it for a sick and twisted form of fun."

The screen then split into a four way live debate with the same lady from earlier, Juniper.

"I think what the people want to know is how is this clearly dangerous gang getting away with so much…are there no clues left behind…at all?"

The question was for the chief of police but in the house Hephaestus answered it with a no.

"No," said the chief, "there have not been any clues left behind at the scene or on the victims and there hideout or hideouts are completely unknown."

"Okay and if found what charges will they face, will bail be available for them?"

"No, no not at all at the very least they will get life in prison if not they will all be given the death penalty as it stands they are charged with, "Third degree assault, sexual assault, arson, of course third degree murder, and many other crimes so no bail is not an option due to them being a threat to others."

"Okay mister mayor, tell us are has anything like this ever happened before?"

"Umm it is hard to say June of course gangs aren't new, killing sadly is not new, but the excellent evasion they have been carrying out on NYPD is something not documented."

"Okay now my next question is for you Ms. Grace, you're a school principal what do you think of this?"

"I think this is very sick and inhumane behavior and I am scared for the children over the summer as I know all it takes is for them to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and I may be getting a letter attend a funeral but to also let me know they won't be coming back and that would just be heartbreaking."

"Okay folks we have to go now but stay tune to see us at ten."

The Simpsons then came on and Percy waited to hear someone's opinion on the subject, the man Zeus was the first to speak.

"They're never going to do it they keep trying but they'll catch big foot first," he said he took one look at Percy and looked as though had he not been there he would have said more.

"The Olympians have been outsmarting them now for years they just can't keep it quiet anymore."

"Really?"

Percy asked he knew the Olympians were not new to towns but he didn't know it had been years.

Percy, the Olympians have been around since I was just about your age," his father said looking at him mournfully.

Percy missed the look and just looked awed, "wow they must be good."

"Doing all this damage they're better than good," said the one known as Ares.

"Some of the guys at school talk about them some want to join them other want to make an even better gang than theirs."

Percy stated as they but something was underneath it.

"Yeah and which side are you on, kid," Ares asked looking at him with full interest as did everyone else in the room Percy didn't like being called a kid but he answered.

"I don't know…I'd never really thought about it."

"Well if you had to pick which would you choose," asked Dionysus.

"Umm I guess I'd join them I mean I would think they would kill anyone who tried to make a better gang and then I suppose that's the last option…well as far as the boys go."

Poseidon frowned this is one of the many things that Percy should never even think about.

"Oh and what do the girls say," Hermes asked with a twinkle in his eyes, honestly the look made Percy think of a boy at school who liked to go pickpocketing so much so many people checked their pockets the minute they he came in to sight.

"They say…" Percy trailed off and then blushed and then turned around and grabbed a pen and blank sheet of paper and wrote:

_They say they wouldn't mind letting them pimp them…word on the street is there pretty good looking._

"From a girls point of view," he verbally added.

The people in the room shook their heads in amusement.

Hermes groaned, "Poseidon I'm hungry where's that good food you always have waiting."

"If you're hungry ask Percy he cooks all that food for you anyway."

"Really that's you behind the kitchen," questioned Demeter .

Percy blushed, "well yeah…I learned from watching t.v."

"What the cooking channel?"

Ares asked looking skeptical.

Percy just nodded and Ares looked at Percy's father Poseidon.

"You sure he's yours?"

"Positive Ares," his father used a cold tone that Percy had never heard before.

"Right then so where do you hang out with your friends and not at home watching Rachel Ray?"

"Oh umm I like going to the park and stuff there's a place there that sells the best snow cones…once you get over all the bootleggers and the drug dealers."

"Oh Pollux's the place w- the Olympians sacked two weeks ago?"

This time Zeus spoke raising a bored eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a real shame they killed his brother…they were really close….I mean I know it was a bit much but I can't help but to wonder if that was the only reason."

"What do you mean last thing I heard Castor had a bit of a flip mouth talking about them and he was trying to snoop around a bit too much," stated Dionysus.

"Oh it's just a scandal that came out a few months ago he and Castor had been caught kissing and then they just came out…they were both brothers but in love so but they were really nice so no one bothered him about them about it then the Olympians killed Castor and everyone began their theories that they were against homosexuality and that just added to question why they were- are killing so many."

"Oh I see can you make food now I am hungry," said Apollo looking at Percy with pleading blue eyes.

"Okay I can make something really quick, Percy went away to the kitchen to cook thinking about how awesome his dad's coworkers were and how cool they seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people I'm back and guess what? My parents put me on punishment so I am sneaking on the laptop isn't that wonderful? No, it is not. But I hope you like the second chapter.**

Percy went into the kitchen and began to make macaroni and cheese, even though it seemed like a dish for little kids his father had told him that it was one of his and his coworker's favorites.

He was taking all the ingredients out of the fridge and preparing it when he heard the sirens of police cars coming down the street. The helicopter was following them closely as well so this meant that more than likely the Olympians were involved.

Percy finished cooking the macaroni and cheese and called everyone to dinner which they all sat at the table for, Zeus sat at the head of the table with Poseidon and Hades at either sides of him, the others sat almost in a precise order too and Percy wound up sitting next to Dionysus.

Percy was about to take a bite of his food when his cell phone went off, he picked it up immediately and heard his best friend Thalia Grace on the other line, Thalia was the daughter of the principal that had been on TV earlier and she and Thalia were nothing alike.

The Olympians listened to Percy's part of the conversation:

"What?"

"No- wait that's not-"

"Okay…what's your point?"

"When?"

"Now, are you for real…no Thalia, that's not what I meant, I yes…yes okay I'll get Nico and Annabeth, no, if I go with any money they'll take it and I won't know until-"

"Yes your life is more important okay I'm coming I'll grab my jacket…I can't stay that long though I'm going out of town with my dad for business…ha ha seriously the seaweed brain thing is getting old."

"Whatever…shut up before I don't come…okay I am on my way bye!"

"Good-bye Thalia!"

Percy hung up his phone and put his food up in the refrigerator and was about to go outside, hoping his dad wouldn't say anything but no such luck.

"And where are you going," he questioned grabbing Percy's arm before he could walkout, all eyes were on him.

"Oh umm a friend needs me…"

"Thalia? I thought I told you to stop hanging out with her? She's a bad influence."

"Dad…we've talked about this Thalia is my friend and I am old enough to make my own decisions so if I do something stupid it is my fault not Thalia's and plus she really does need me."

"Needs you for what?"

"I…I'm not allowed to say."

"Not allowed to say? Percy you heard the outside noises those cars didn't stop too far away from us so chances are the Olympians are close by, and they do not have time for bystanders."

"Dad this different it's not like I'm going unar- I mean I can handle myself."

"Is that a pocket knife," Ares smirked across the table shaking his head.

"Perseus."

Percy shuddered at his full name but kept his composure.

"Yes, you never know what's out there and plus I promised Thalia I'd be there for her, she's my best friend and you always say you should never break a commitment you make to yourself and others."

"If I let you go you'd better be back in thirty minutes, a minute later and I will be out looking for you and once I find you I will lock you in your room until you are sixty one."

Percy shuddered at the threat nodded, "thanks dad." He dashed out the house and Poseidon almost changed his mind.

"Wonder where the kids going," said Ares.

"I don't know but he'd better use his better judgment."

Hephaestus looked up, "would you like to hear the other part of the conversation?"

"You bugged my son's phone?"

Hephaestus just shrugged and took out a recorder and played the whole conversation.

"What?"

"_Oh, so you're not happy to talk to me?"_

"No- wait that's not-"

"_I mouthed off to Nightshade and her brats, you know, the little adventurers that swear they know everything and there are like only three boys in there little group."_

"Okay…what's your point?"

"_I went a bit too far and now they want to fight…please Percy I know you're not into street fighting with people but I really do as much as it is killing me to say I need your hel-" _

"When?"

"_Now at the Big Tail."_

"Now, are you for real…"

"_Yes…you can't come out let me guess your goody-goody reputation is more important?"_

"No Thalia, that's not what I meant, I"

"_Okay then we're going to need more people by the way."_

"Yes…yes okay I'll get Nico and Annabeth."

"_And Conner and Travis."_

"No, if I go with any money they'll take it and I won't know until-"

"_So my life isn't more important then the ten bucks you have in your pocket?"_

"Yes your life is more important okay I'm coming I'll grab my jacket…I can't stay that long though I'm going out of town with my dad for business…"

"_Seaweed Brain, you're fighting, the better you fight the sooner you can go home to daddy."_

"ha ha seriously the seaweed brain thing is getting old."

"It'll never get old."

"Whatever…shut up before I don't come…

"_You have to Percy I'm counting on you!"_

"Okay I am on my way bye!"

"_Bye fish boy."_

"Good-bye Thalia!"

Poseidon shook his head, "a street fight, I…Percy isn't that strong a fighter he definitely can't fight members of some no name gang."

Ares snorted, 'right he can't fight according to you."

Artemis, "I don't know I hear Nightshade is pretty good not that she could stand against any of us."

Many people nodded.

"Aw come on let little Percy have his fun, if you're that worried let's all follow we'll go in the shadows and then scare the shit out of all those kids and they'll never want to be outside late at night ever again," Ares solved.

"Ares, Percy doesn't know I'm a member of a gang I would like to keep it like that."

"That's another thing," Hades interrupted, "he needs to know Poseidon, as unlikely as it is to happen what if something did in fact happen to you who would care for Percy?"

"I…nothing will happen to me so I don't need to worry about it."

Everyone shook there heads accept for Ares, Apollo, and Hermes who were grabbing there jackets.

"Well come on then I haven't gotten to see an unprofessional fight in months, besides if something does go wrong you can get Percy come on Big P."

Poseidon growled at Big P but got up with everyone else and began moving for the cars.

**With Percy at the "Big Tail"**

Percy reached the corner of the Big Tail with all the people Thalia requested for, he wanted to feel horrible little things like this is probably how the Olympians started just street fights with friends, not even a gang yet just street fights and then as time moved they became what they are today, merciless, dangerous, killers he wondered what hole they were in now who would be their next victim.

The thing was Percy felt alive he wanted this whenever street fights went on he couldn't help but for some reason to get riled up he wanted to do this to fight and win.

Percy walked up to see Thalia standing in front of the "Big Tail" which was really just a firework story with a red dragon tail on the back.

She was doing the same thing she did to get them into this, mouthing off to an actual gang.

Percy sneered at the one known as Antaeus this wouldn't be the first time they fought the first time was when he was trying rape Annabeth, Percy and Annabeth were like brother and sister so he fought the older boy and won…let's just say the loser was beyond pissed, in fact he'd said if he ever fought Percy again he would kill him.

They have fought six other times since then and Percy was still living.

Percy didn't hear what was said but it made Thalia snap and so the fight began, they kept fighting until it was Percy and Antaeus were center light as the others watched them go back and forth, no one even noticed the twelve shadows appearing behind them.

Percy lunged for Antaeus as he knew his dad would come looking for him in ten minutes, but it's not like his father could find him here.

Percy just barely missed it but moved in time to evade Antaeus' switchblade and pull out his own and move it against Antaeus' shoulder causing crimson to drip from the cut.

Antaeus made a growling like sound and then tossed Percy to the ground with all his might and trapped the younger boy underneath him and was about to make an attempt to slit his throat but Percy kicked him off of him causing the other to lose his weapon.

Percy finished the fight by demonstrating how easily he could kill Antaeus at that moment but he wouldn't do that, he could never truly kill someone.

Zoe swore to the sky and tore off down the alley ways.

No one noticed how three shadows followed behind them and the other nine just vanished into the night.

"Percy, you kicked ass," Conner Stoll said as they got to the front of Percy's house and Travis and Conner said their goodbyes walking up a bit before turning and then disappearing into the darkness.

Percy opened the door to see Hermes sitting in the living room alone.

"Umm where is everyone else?"

"Oh they went back to the office, I opted to stay here you know, make sure you made it in on time, so dad's pretty strict on curfew, huh?"

"Yea, and he knows everything I mean if I didn't know his well enough I'd think he knew more about the Olympians than there obsessed fans."

"Obsessed fans?" Hermes raised an eyes brow.

"Yeah like I said earlier people either want to be one of the or better than them like Nightshade- I mean this girl I've heard of, her gang wants to be better."

"Do you think they're better?"

"No I mean they're okay fighters but I wouldn't wish for the Olympians to cross their paths, ever."

"So you've met this girl?"

"Well I mean once or twice," Percy was truly trying to lie, he sucked at it but he was trying.

"Oh okay so are you excited for tomorrow?"

Hermes almost laughed at Percy's lie, he wouldn't believe him even if he hadn't been there to see the fight.

"Oh yeah I never get to go to dad's office or anything but this sounds fun."

"Right, well you'd better get to bed, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay, good night um Mr. Hermes."

"Just Hermes, Mr. Hermes makes me feel old."

"Okay then Hermes…"

Percy walked up the steps to his room and just laid there wide awake with the TV. on until the news came on louder than normal.

"This just in," the woman named Juniper from the earlier broadcasting had said, "a young girl has been found in the back alleyways near an old firework store."

Percy immediately sat up and looked at the TV with awe, _he'd just been there the girl it couldn't be…_

"The girl has been found out to be Zoe Nightshade but that's not all, her gang members were found with her as well all of which dead, it is believed that none other than the Olympians have done this, rumors started to grow that this girl wanted to make her own gang one better than that of The Olympians and tonight they showed us the price of even thinking such things, is there no end to this ruthless slaughtering of innocents?"

Percy shut off the TV not able to handle it anymore and closed eyes hoping he could subcome to sleep and that it wasn't true, Zoe was not dead he'd wake up and he'd be dreaming, his dad will be there but he hadn't met his coworkers nothing happened he didn't even fight Antaeus.

Of course he was dead wrong.

**Okay so here's the question: Should Percy become whore to the Olympians? Of course this would exclude Poseidon, maybe Zeus and Hades I don't know yet, but that was the basic idea beforehand but I am beginning to second guess. Just tell me what you think, please and thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

When Percy woke up the sun wasn't even out yet so he got a move on with packing his stuff all up for the trip, he moved slower than usual thoughts of Zoe and her Nightshaders began twisting in and out of his mind. He couldn't do anything to get her out of his head; he's tried eating for comfort, cleaning, taking a bubble bath and just flat out doing nothing.

He finally got an idea and logged on to Hotmail where only Annabeth was logged on so he messaged her.

Percy_Awesome_Jackson: Hi

Book _Kid19: Hey

Percy_Awesome_Jackson: Did you hear about Zoe?

Book_Kid19: Yeah, I didn't want to believe it.

Percy_Awesome_Jackson: Me neither

Book_Kid19: That could have been us.

Percy_Awesome_Jackson: I know

Book Kid19: It could still be us, the Olympians saw us, they were there the whole time.

Percy_Awesome_Jackson: how do you no?

Book_Kid19: The Olympians symbol was on a box behind the big tail, they saw us.

Book_Kid19: You used the wrong know by the way, no is an answer know is like having knowledge of something.

Percy_Awesome_Jackson: Thanks ever so much wise girl.

Book_Kid19: Okay I have to go to my mom is taking me to the museum, oh and all sentences should begin with a capital letters.

Book_Kid19 is now offline

Percy shook his head and logged off as well.

Percy finished getting dressed, he was wearing a sea green t-shirt with black skinny jeans and blue converses.

He walked downstairs to see Hermes wasn't there anymore, he'd forgotten he was ever even there. Percy walked over to the door to see a charter bus and his dad leaning on it with his arms.

"Hey dad," Percy called as he lugged his bag a to the bus and threw it in with the others at the bottom compartment.

"Morning, Percy," he said leading Percy on to the bus, Percy sat next to Hermes and Apollo and Ares were sitting on their other side across the aisle. And the others were sitting together.

Hades, Zeus, and his dad sat up in front together taking the first three seats, Hephaestus was driving.

"So Percy what do you usually play when you go on bus rides?" Apollo asked once the bus took and their road trip began.

"Oh well we usually play stuff like would you rather, truth or dare, or we connect on Gang Life for Life."

"What's gang life for life?" Apollo asked genuinely curious,

"It's and app, you can make your own gang and take on others, it's actually pretty cool, you can move up by having the most experience points."

"Oh that's cool what do you want to play now?"

"I don't know would you rather is pretty fun."

"Okay you can go first."

"You all really want to play would you rather."

"Yeah," Hermes and Ares said grinning.

Aphrodite and Demeter smiled and agreed to play but Hera, Athena, and Artemis didn't want to, Hera was on the phone taking care of business, Artemis was tired and decided to go to sleep, and Athena just wanted to read

"Okay, so would you rather wake up naked and sore without any memory of the night before with the burger king telling you, "you had it your way." Or wake up to Ronald McDonald saying, "you were loving it?"

Everyone began laughing, "what kind of question was that?"

Ares was laughing so hard he was holding his chest.

"Okay," Apollo said recovering, "does McDonald still have his makeup on?"

Percy thought for a moment, "yeah."

"Okay I'll take the burger king."

"Same here I'm not sleeping with some psycho clown," said Hermes.

Everyone else agreed poor McDonald wouldn't be getting anything out of them.

Out of a voted majority Percy would continue giving them choices.

"Okay would you rather have a incredible relationship with terrible sex or a bad relationship with incredible sex?"

"Incredible sex," Ares said not even thinking it over twice.

Aphrodite, "I'll take the good relationship."

Apollo thought for a minute or two, "I'd like to have both but I'd rather have incredible sex, I could always find someone else for the other thing."

Hermes surprised everyone by saying, "I'll take a good relationship sex is one of those hands on duty jobs that you have to learn over a period of time."

"Moving on," Percy said quickly, "Would you rather play Russian Roulette for one million dollars or not at all."

Surprisingly they all said they would at the same time.

"Would you rather have no one show up to your wedding or funeral?"

"My funeral it'd hurt more to know no one care enough to attend my funeral," Demeter explained.

They continued going back and fourth for an hour and a half in which Artemis decided to join them until they pulled into a rest area.

"Come on Perce I want to get a Cinnabon," said Apollo as he dragged Percy along to the Cinnabon station ordering them both a cinnabon and stopping to get burgers from burger king they were just waiting in line to go up.

"We're at burger king…do yo remember the first woulf you rather?"

Apollo started to crack making people look at him most just smiled and shook their heads not even wondering what could be so funny.

"I swear those were crazy would you rathers…I'd hate to play truth or dare with you I'd probably end up dead somewhere."

"No way my dares aren't that bad."

"Yeah we'll see if we play later," Apollo said as they got to the front of the line and he got them two burgers, fries, and a order of onion rings for Hermes.

When they all found places to sit they began eating and talking with occasional French fry thrown at someone's head.

When they finished Zeus was waving for them all to get on the bus whish they did after Apollo whispered something to Hermes who swatted Apollo on the head making Apollo sprint off after him, they chased each other on to the bus until Apollo tackled him to the ground pulling out a pocket knife and holding it to Hermes neck.

Percy was shocked, weren't they friends?

It became clear when both Hermes and Apollo began laughing as Apollo pulled Hermes up to his feet.

Percy focused on the knife it had the symbol of an Olympian on it…he then shook his head it was probably a coincidence and he pushed the thought to the back of his mind as they began talking and laughing again Ares was up in the front antagonizing Hephaestus.

Percy was having a good time he didn't know what his dad did still but he knew one thing his coworkers were pretty awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything, sorry I'm on Summer Vacation soon so I should be able to update more freequestly.**

Percy had eventually fallen asleep during the small trip and didn't wake up again until they were in Philadelphia, Percy's first impression of the city was it had a lot of statues around, his second was they had stopped at a huge castle like house and not a hotel.

He lifted his head to peer further out the window before a hand pressed against his back.

"Are you ready Percy," his father asked as all of his coworkers were already taking the last of the bags out and into the large house. Percy just nodded and yawned before struggling to actually force himself up, which he didn't have to do. His dad leaned down and scoped him up into his arms and carried him into the house.

The house was nice, with an almost royal feeling about it as everyone sat down ready to eat food they must have picked up from Boston Market(*) Poseidon looked between them and Percy before walking toward the steps.

"I'm going to drop Percy off to bed."

"Ok, night," They said simultaneously as some waved and others didn't look up from their food.

Poseidon carried Percy up to a room on the first floor that had three beds in one room with a small area that had a couch and a few chairs. Poseidon placed Percy on the bed in the middle and kissed his forehead.

"Alright Perseus, more than likely you'll be sharing a room with Apollo and Hermes since they're the closest to your age, if you need me I'll be on the fourth floor with Zeus and Hades, alright?"

"Mhm," Percy snuggled into the pillow and let out another tired yawn as he began to drift away again. Poseidon chuckled and then walked back down the steps to see all the Olympians full from their dinner and sitting around the table with only one seat empty next to Zeus.

As he walked by and sat down they all focused on him.

"What," he demanded.

"Poseidon, Perseus he needs to know and even if you're scared to tell him-"

Athena was caught off by Poseidon firing a response off right away, "I am not scared, I have no reason to even consider fear of telling him."

"Then….why don't you?" Apollo questioned as he was looking through the would you rather question website Percy had told him about.

"Because, I….because he….because he's too young to know about things like this."

"Poseidon, this was started when we were all thirteen, you need to tell Percy, and besides I'm starting to get offended, don't you want him to get to know his uncles?"

Hades said coolly, and that was it the hardy ever spoken truth, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were brother who'd started off as just three brothers that liked to kick peoples asses but eventually over time they let others in, like the twins Artemis and Apollo, the no good thief Hermes, the hot head Ares, and Hephaestus who could fix your car just as fast as he could steal it.

They all started to get closer until they just called themselves Olympians, got their own symbols, and killed any threat to them and that was why they were in Philadelphia.

As the table began to unfreeze Poseidon spoke, "you don't understand Hades if Percy knew then he may want to join and then if I say no he may sneak around just to be somewhere he doesn't need to be."

"Yeah, because he's never snuck out before, come on Poseidon he just did it not to recently the same night we killed that wannabe," said Dionysus.

"Why are you pushing this so much?"

A sheepish silence began to befall the table.

"No, we aren't even going to discuss it no absolutely not, don't even ask don't think about it ever. This discussion is over, now can we face the more oppressing issue?"

"Of course," said Zeus as he gestured to Athena.

"This new gang is going around calling themselves the Lesser Gods, from what I hear the name of their leader is Hercules and he's trying to get enough members to take _us _on, they are known for their possession of drugs, inability of being caught and their brutal murders and purchasing into prostitution," she explained seriously as Ares clapped his hands together in the end.

"Okay then, we find this Hercules guy and his friends and kill him like we'd do anyone else."

"Ares be patient, can't you wait for anything this isn't New York we don't know theses streets all that well to make quick getaways and leave absolutely nothing behind," commented Hephaestus glaring at the boy.

"That's not what you said last night when I pounded into your ass," Ares retorted.

Hephaestus threw a little metal screw at the man's head, "shut up, didn't I tell you not to talk about that?"

"Yeah but that don't mean I'm gonna listen."

"Boys," Hera scolded as the two males went back and forth she was the oldest member next to Hades and even though she wasn't in charge she'd still give it to them.

"Fine," they both huffed.

"Athena, please continue."

"Thank you Hera, anyway the thing is the Hercules is pretty good and they say the only places he shows his face are strip clubs and streets with prostitutes."

Artemis snorted in disgust.

Hermes sniffed, "so he's good but not good enough to keep his name out of street talk?"

"Exactly, I'm guessing he will be younger and not good with facing an older gang such as us.

Apollo yawned, "Well then we know what we have to do and I'm tired so let's all got to sleep pick up a bit more in the moening?"

They all agreed and walked up stairs and into different rooms, except for Dionysus he stayed downstairs not wanting to be kept up by Hephaestus and Ares arguing which would lead rough and hard sex.

**Sorry I know it's short but I'll update probably on Monday.**

**(*) I don't own Boston market but mm is there food good**

**Anyway I have a question who should take Percy first, I think he'll sleep with two of them a few times and then find out another way later which is my secret to tell you in later chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**IT IS SUMMER!**

**So now I have no excuse not to update a lot more often, which I will do, I'll get right on the other story as we- wait you're not supposed to know about that, oh well.**

***does happy no school dance***

**Thalia- Sh- she ow- owns noting…..**

**Jason: On to the story!**

As Poseidon had guessed, Apollo and Hermes slept in the same room as Percy. The night really wasn't that uneventful, but the same could not be said about the morning.

Percy was the first one to get up and dressed, taking a quick shower and throwing on a blue shirt with a white undershirt which laired it and dark blue jeans. After teasing his hair a bit he walked downstairs to find that the fridge was empty, _'what to eat, what to eat,' _he thought as he frowned at the cool air that came from the empty refrigerator.

"Looking for food," the joking voice of Apollo asked, taking Percy by surprise. The younger boy spun around to come face to face with the blonde. He was just wearing a bronze colored shirt and plain blue jeans. His pocket knife from the day before obviously visible on his left side.

Percy nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, there isn't a secret stash or something hidden somewhere is there?"

Apollo laughed a bit, "Nah, but if you want you and me could go out for breakfast, I know a good place it's called, Tenrose diner, they have really good pancakes?" Apollo said with a brilliantly dazzling smile and very convincing voice.

Percy noticed it and let a small though skip through his mind, '_maybe I can flirt a bit to see if he likes me…'_

He then pushed the thought away for one of two reasons, Apollo didn't seem gay and Apollo probably didn't want to be put in jail for messing around with his coworker's son.

"Okay," he said smiling, letting Apollo drag him out the door leaving a note on the dining room table.

Apollo and Percy walked down the Philadelphia streets laughing and talking about random stuff at one point they were singing very old show tunes. Once they reached the restaurant and were seated they began a very important discussion, revolving around: waffles and pancakes.

"Okay, so what you know waffles are overrated all they are, are pancakes with squares, in the shape of a square," argued Apollo as Percy's green eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Whatever, you know what I think?" Percy challenged as he took a bite of his waffle.

"What do you think," Apollo asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I think, pancakes are insecure and that's why they seem like so similar to waffles, they have identity problems since people always think of waffles."

Apollo almost choked on his coffee, "what? If anything it'd be the opposite, whenever you mention breakfast people picture, eggs, bacon, and PANCAKES."

Apollo stressed still laughing with Percy but he fell silent as a figure from the front window caught his attention.

"Hey, I'll be…right back, k Perce?"

"Mm k, take your turn," Percy said as the blonde calmly made his way outside, Percy just assumed he wanted some fresh air or something, unable to have seen the moving figure.

"Hey there," a voice greeted from in front of Percy.

Percy looked up to see someone who kind of reminded him Antaeus, tough but there may be a small amount of kindness in there somewhere.

"Hi," Percy said back giving a full smile, which the other returned.

"You know, you- you should give me a call sometime, just don't mention it to your boyfriend," The man said and left a napkin on the table, smirked and then walked away.

It read: Thantos and his cell phone number.

Percy blushed and tucked it away in his pocket just as Apollo returned but something was different, he had a scratch on the center of his forehead.

"What happened to your…" Percy trailed off as Apollo sat down again.

"Huh? Oh, walked right into a wall, crazy right and fresh is supposed to be good for you."

"Lies," Percy said jokingly, completely forgetting about the napkin he was holding in his pocket, it wouldn't have mattered anyway, Apollo wasn't his boyfriend anyway, not that he'd mind of course.

Through the rest of their meal Apollo seemed a bit on edge but he eventually relaxed as they left and agreed to hang out at a local park though for a split moment Apollo seemed reluctant but that may be because even though Percy didn't know it, his dad was going damn near kill him when he found out the whole story of the morning.

"Tag, you're it Apollo," said Percy happily running off away from the older boy.

Apollo didn't even hesitate in picking up speed after him. They ran around until it was almost about one o'clock.

Percy and Apollo fell back on a patch of grass that had been warmed by the sun laughing, pointing at the clouds and generally making sun and then a whole new hour passed so they stood up and made there way back to the place where they were staying.

Once they walked in the rest of the Olympians or "coworkers" as Percy knew them were sitting around the table talking about something that seemed rather important. All eyes focused on the door seeing the two familiar people step in.

"Oh Percy, Apollo there you two are, I was getting scared it was free buffet day, we might not have ever heard from you again if that happened hmm?"

Said Hermes, trying to roll layers of tension that had built up with each tick of the clock.

"Percy, we're about to discuss some things revolving around work so if you don't mind-"

"Dad…" Percy groaned knowing where this was going and not feeling like trying to plead to be allowed to stay and just be silent, "fine."

The teenager grumbled and went outside and walked down the bock until he found himself wandering around, leaving his father and coworkers to discuss whatever they needed to.

With the Olympians 

"Apollo, I would just love to know where you and my son went to breakfast that it took hours on top of hours."

Apollo nodded seeing this coming even before he offered to take Percy out for breakfast, "well ya' see Poseidon, Percy was hungry looking for food in the fridge really early this morning when I was just getting up so I offered to take him out. After that we went to a park and- well we lost time there."

Poseidon nodded, he wasn't happy Apollo just disappeared with Percy but he really didn't do any harm plus it was nice of his so he let it go.

"Now here is the important stuff, I ran into one of those sons of bitches the 'Lesser Gods' or whatever their bullshit name was he one of them picked a fight with me, I won of course but still, they're bold as hell and they know who we are somehow, or at least who I am."

The room then fell into strict gang mode, "well what did the punk say?"

Asked Ares rocking back in his chair.

"Nothing but trash," responded Apollo but then looked at Poseidon who may or may not have been thinking about it, "Percy didn't see me fight, he saw the little scratch I got but that's it, I told him I walked into a door and he believed it well enough.

Poseidon just nodded before speaking, "he knew who you were? How do you know?"

"He knew I was Olympian already and then when I pulled my knife he said in complete certainty that I was Apollo with no doubt."

Hephaestus gave in his input at that point, "perhaps they know these streets, sadly they are their streets so anyone new would set out a red flag and our knife is gilded so he probably assumed and his assumption was just correct."

Athena nodded, full hearted agreeing.

"None the less, we must be careful, we've been hiding for years now so we shouldn't let one man expose to the whole country, so in other words, if you see him, you kill him," Zeus instructed simply.

Hades nodded, "any of them, if they even get the first letter of your name right don't hesitate, just take he/she/them out."

Mumble of agreement went out around the table.

With Percy

Percy was sitting on a bench at a basketball court as he fiddled in his pockets pulling out his own cell phone and the napkin with boy from earlier's number, calmy dialing it.

"Hello," came the voice from the other side of the phone.

"Hi, it's Percy, well I mean the boy from the restaurant."

"Oh hey, how's it been for the past few hours," Percy laughed out of relief the boy didn't say something like _which boy _or _which restaurant _or both.

"Oh, I'm not really doing much of anything, just walking around while I wait for my dad to finish his meeting."

"Oh? So that's why you are sitting outside at a basketball court with no basketball or friends to play with right?"

"Huh?"

Percy looked around and sure enough there was the same boy walking towards him, Thantos.

Percy stood up laughing with surprise, "fancy meeting you here." He said as the obviously older male came up to him wearing a skin tight black shirt and black jeans with black combat boots.

"Wow, you went biker style within a matter of hours, quite the transformation," Percy joked.

"Yep, did it just to impress you." Thantos joked back at him.

"Oh you're too kind, don't tell me a bike goes with that as well?"

"Actually, it does, wanna ride?"

"Mm yeah… but I can't my dad would do flip out."

"Who said your dad's got to find out, I'm talking about you and me going for a ride around the park for a while and then me dropping you off at your house and then maybe getting a call tonight," declared the male.

"Mm, o- okay let's do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm updating today because I feel guilty for not updating…but now my conscience is clear. I do have a question though, should Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus be involved, I mean they are related…and that amazingly doesn't bother me one bit but I don't know, what do you all think? I'd like to but mm I don't know. *shrugs* **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right, I wish. I own nothing. **

Freedom. Percy felt free as ever riding on Thantos' bike. Thantos rode the thing all around town, even stopping to take Percy to get a "one of a kind Philly Cheesesteak."(1)

Percy and the older boy who turned out to be twenty-one were sitting on an Italia restaurants roof while they looked at the outline of the city, skyscrapers towering over them with light decorating each one. Percy and Thantos were just talking casually until his cell phone rang.

"Hello," Percy answered slightly irritated, Thantos was just about to tell him about his friends.

"Percy," his father's voice greeted and Percy mentally swore, it was almost ten o'clock at night and he's left at like one or two so this time he couldn't even say his dad would be overreacting.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Percy tried to play it off like his dad could be calling for anything, Thantos, hearing that it was the younger boy's father strained to hear the conversation, which he did.

"The moon, stars, all of which indications that you should be home right now."

"Oh…so you want me to go back to New York?"

Thantos snickered at the smart comment made by Percy as he began pushing a bit closer making Percy blush furiously.

"Perseus, get back here now, it's time for dinner we will discuss this later," Percy ended the phone call without another word and looked at Thantos with pleading eyes.

"Come on Perce, let's get you home so your father doesn't have a conniption or something," Thantos pulled Percy up to his feet so they could climb down off the building to Thantos' waiting bike but before they could actually get on there was a voice behind them.

"Thantos, that's your name right?"

Thantos nodded as he placed Percy into his side, "why?"

"We have a message for you, tell your boss to be ready 'cause the Olympians are in Philly and they're here to kill."

The steps against the hard grown could be heard as the owners of the voices left but then one stepped back, still not showing herself and said, "You shouldn't play with little boys, it is unbecoming."

It had to be a woman's voice and even though Percy tried extremely hard to see he still couldn't even make out her shadow.

Thantos just nodded, "Percy can you ask your dad if you can stay over a friend's house tonight?"

"He'll say no and lecture me….what- who was that and what does she mean the Olympians, did they really leave New York just to fight? How come they wanted you? Are you in a rival gan-"

"Slow down Percy those are too many questions, just come on, follow me."

Thantos pulled the boy along until they reached a block of row houses, Thantos took out a key and led Percy inside shutting the door behind them.

"Now I can answer your questions."

"Okay, here's the first what the hell?"

Thantos breathed out a laugh before sighing, "if I remember the right way I think I remember some of them anyway. Yes the Olympians came down here to Philadelphia to fight. And yeah, I'm un a rival gang called the Lesser Gods, we run the streets of Philadelphia."

Percy noticed that Thantos had a lot of pride for his gang by the way he said the last part.

"Okay then, knowing this and that the strongest gang on earth is after you is a good thing how?"

"It just mean they feel threatened, Percy we intimidate them and if we win, do you know what we'll get?"

"Nope," Percy didn't feel the need to tack on a '_don't care either'_ because with every second he was beginning to wonder if Thantos was a crazed lunatic.

"New York Percy, if we beat them we get New York," Thantos said his voice filled with a lust for power, domination it made him actually look downright sexy but now was not the place or time to elaborate on that.

"That's- that's crazy, Thantos I hate to say it like this but those guys are vicious killers, they will kill you if they find you, I live in New York I hear about the stuff that they do all the time."

"Yeah, okay Perce but do you know them personally?"

"Well no bu-" Thantos cut him off.

"Exactly, we, my gang, we can take them out an-"

Percy phone suddenly came to life with the sound of its ringtone.

It wasn't his dad either, it was Apollo, "Hello," Percy answered.

"Percy where are you? Your dad is pissed at you, me and Hermes told him you probably got lost or something so tell us where you are so we can come get you before he kills someone or something."

Percy asked Thantos what his address was which the other boy gave to him and Percy gave that to Apollo.

Percy soon heard the honking of the horn outside making him leap up and pear out the window to see Hermes and Apollo sitting in a black convertible, Percy said goodbye to Thantos and reluctantly agreed to try and hang out with him tomorrow.

Hermes and Apollo looked completely taken aback that Percy was coming out of another man's home.

"Hey guys," Percy said as he jumped in the car.

"Don't you hey guys us, Percy your dad is beyond fucking pissed at you, who the hell was that guy?" Hermes asked looking the younger boy as Apollo tried to focus on the road back home, believe it or nto but Percy was a good hour away from where they were staying.

"He was just this guy I met at the park when I left so you guys could have your meeting he invited me out and I said yes, I lost track of time, and then….."

Percy trailed off not knowing how Apollo and Hermes would take it that he'd been in the presence of a member of a gang and an Olympian.

"Percy?" Apollo asked hearing an unfinished story.

"Don't tell my dad?"

"Only if it isn't too bad, not making any promises but you're still telling either way."

Percy sighed realizing arguing with Apollo was out of the question, "okay so we were about to go home when my dad called but then this Olympian came out and- I didn't get to see her but she was like the Olympians are in Philadelphia and then I found out the guy I was with is in another gang called the lesser Gods."

Hermes looked at Apollo awestricken Apollo had a similar expression.

Apollo cleared his throat, "Percy you…need to talk to your dad about this one…had this been any other gang I'd keep it our secret but this is….different."

Percy slid deeper into his seat, "yeah I know everything's different when it comes to the Olympians….why do they like to kill so much…." Percy wondered, he wasn't expecting an answer but Hermes had one.

"Percy….things aren't always the way they appear."

"How aren't they? They kill everyone who tried to compete with them, and now that they are at the top with no real competition killing is like a pastime for them."

"No, Percy I've seen guys like the Olympians before, sometimes they kill just because it seems as if they are protecting what is theirs, and they are, if they consider New York theirs then….that's just there way of protecting it." Apollo said, Percy thought it sounded like they were defending them but when he really thought about it, were they right?

Somewhere lost in his thoughts for the remainder of the car trip Percy was pulled from his mind by Hermes telling him they were there. Percy was scared of what was behind the door, his father had never put his hands on him but he'd never done anything like this before that his father had found out about either.

Apollo sent Percy a pitying look before opening the door to see each Olympian sitting in the living room, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades were on the main couch. Hephaestus was sitting across from each other looking like they could kill on another. Dionysus was reading a magazine about places to go wine tasting in Philadelphia.

Poseidon was up in less than second, "Perseus," he said sternly, "where have you been?" the last part was growled out at his son.

Percy opened his mouth to speak but Apollo spoke for him, "Poseidon with all due respect, Percy needs to know now, he met one of the Lesser Gods who was given a warning about the Olympians, he didn't see the Olympian but he was there, and the Lesser God, Thantos, he knows who he is now."

"What? What do I need to know now?"

Percy looked back forth through the room to see al attention on Poseidon.

"Apollo-"

"No!" Percy yelled, "No, no, no, NO! You always do this, you never tell me what you do as a job and when it comes up you get mad, well I'm tired of it so either you tell me or someone else WILL!"

Percy raised his voice to his father and in that moment he'd never seemed so much like his father any day in his life.

"Perseus, I am your father, and you will respect me as su-"

"Tell me! Dad Tell me, you want respect but you don't even trust me enough to tell me where you work at, just tell me, is it so bad that you can't tell me?!"

"I do trust you Perseus but I also care about you that is why I cannot tell you!"

The two were basically screaming at each other at this point as everyone in the room just watched it escalated until finally:

"IF MOM WERE HERE SHE'D TELL ME! YOU KNOW SHE WOULD!"

That brought a earth shattering silence and with it a harsh and hurtful truth. Poseidon had told Percy's mother he'd protect him, and she told him she wouldn't mind if Percy was involved in the gang so long as nothing happened to him….to their little boy. Poseidon didn't want to risk that, he couldn't so he'd promised no one but himself that he'd do all that he could not to tell Percy the truth.

"Dad, please just tell me, whatever it is you're still my dad I wouldn't care if you told me you were an Olympian, as crazy as that is, you'll always be my dad."

Poseidon sighed at how spot on Percy was the to the truth but at the same time clueless but he couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't keep lying to his son. He also wasn't being given a choice right then either, Percy knew the Olympians had suddenly came to Pennsylvania and it wouldn't be but so long till he put two and two together to make four.

"Perseus, that is the problem, the problem is you are correct."

"Correct? Correct about what?"

Hermes made it easier for Poseidon by pulling up a small page about ancient Greece, more importantly the names of the major Gods including the Olympians.

Percy read it and with every passing moment he felt his chest tighten as he began to get a pitting feeling in his stomach that made him want to throw up. He slowly began feeling tired and dizzy, unbelievably out of it. He felt like the temperature had risen to 100 degrees and was surrounding him making him sweat fiercely. He took in one deep breath before his face collided with the floor.

**No state makes a cheesesteak like Philadelphia, I'm sorry but it is true.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a short little thing and I go on vacation on Friday *ducks pjo books being thrown at my head* Oh yeah, I saw the movie! Anyway back on topic so I will try to update before then just so you can see exactly why this is rated M *winks***

**Don't own anything that's anything.**

When Percy had finally came to he was looking at his dad's- no his Olympian dad's shoes. He lifted his head up to look at them his eyes searching each one of their faces trying to find it, something in them that screamed vicious killer gang member and he did not find that in any of them, maybe Ares but just barely. His eyes paused longer at Hermes and Apollo's faces and he remembered things that should have been points or rather signs leading up to this, Apollo pulling a knife on Hermes on the bus. Apollo returning with a cut on his forehead. Hermes defending the Olympians so much, these were all giant billboards telling his the cold hard truth that he was to blind to see.

"You….you're….he staggered out as he just barely made it to his feet barely supporting himself enough to look at his father who wouldn't even look him in the eyes. Percy knew how he should feel about this but just as was about to voice this feeling a completely new feeling washed over him.

"I think I shouldn't feel this way or say this but…..you guys are kind of totally crazy awesome!"

Poseidon let out a breath he was holding before nodding at Zeus and Hades who nodded back.

"Perseus…I am sorry that I couldn't tell you about this sooner and we will talk about your misadventure when I come back."

Percy cringed at his dad's words, "wait go? Go where?"

"Gang business…you'll find out when we get back." Zeus informed him as he and his brothers went through the front door leaving Percy with the others.

"So we're totally kind of crazy awesome?" Hermes joked.

Percy blushed but nodded, "I mean yeah that much…erm influence is kind of crazy.

"Yeah, I suppose," Hermes said sitting down in an arm chair as Ares got up and began looking for something until finding the last thing Percy would have expected not even ten minutes ago, a loaded gun.

"Going for a round Ares?" Dionysus asked.

"Yeah you comin?"

"Sure."

"Is that the gun I made with the new attachment?" Hephaestus asked, one eye open.

"Yeah," Ares answered.

"I'm coming to see it tested out then."

The three exited the house leaving Apollo and Hermes with Percy, all alone.

"Looks like it's us again guys." Hermes stated.

"Might as well start calling us the three amigos now." Apollo suggested.

"I still can't believe you two are Olympians," Percy voiced.

"And what does that mean exactly," Apollo asked looking up from the seat he'd taken on the couch.

"Well you guys just….I don't know I mean I can't imagine you guys hurting anyone."

Hermes snaked his hands around the younger boy before dragging him onto the chair with him.

"Percy we have _**killed**_ too many for you to even think that we wouldn't hurt someone."

That's right, Percy thought, killers…they are killers.

"I know but still you're so nice…you just don't look like how I pictured the Olympians."

"I know, that's why we can just walk around in broad day light without a care in the world we don't look like what we do," Hermes whispered making Percy almost jump out of the seat.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot….what exactly were you doing with that guy in his house?"

Percy sighed, "nothing he invited me over after whichever one of you showed up so he could explain he was a member of a rival gang, you know the lesser Gods so anyway that's all we didn't do anything….so…hey wait a second."

A light bulb had suddenly went off somewhere in Percy's head, a light bulb that was in a pitch black closet with a locked door and all.

"Zoe Nightshade's gang was killed by you guys…so does that mean….?"

"Oh yeah, we saw you fight Percy, those were some okay moves you had."

Percy found himself sliding on to the floor as he moaned, "Seriously."

"Yeah, seriously, good thing you took that knife with you but you should consider getting another one, yours is pretty thin and dull now."

"That's because I made it myself," Percy mumbled from behind his hands.

"Oh, well then it looks nice for a homemade one but blades like these are the best," Apollo said pulling out his own, his blade looked so sharp Percy thought it could cut through almost anything, it was gold with the symbol of the Olympians on the side and a bit of a hook was at the end of it.

"Wow," was all Percy could say as he stared at it from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, Apollo's got a pretty blade, what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" Hermes asked leaning his head back.

"We could…play? Percy suggested.

"Play what?" Apollo answered.

"Umm we could wrestle, that's something me and dad used to do."

"Sounds good to me do you think we could do it the way the Ancient Greeks used to," Hermes asked causing Apollo to give a deep seductive laugh.

"Okay, but how'd they wrestle?" Percy asked as Hermes handed him his phone with a picture of two Greeks wrestling…naked.

"Oh…"

"Yeah," Apollo laughed, "still up to it?"

The Olympians were like, supposed to be Greek Gods so therefore they probably did stuff like the Greek Gods and Percy didn't see the harm in wrestling….in the nude with them. It wasn't like they'd try anything….weird.

"Okay," Hermes smirked, "let's get to it."

Hermes stood up and grabbed Percy and began towing him up the steps with Apollo right behind them.

"Okay let's just push the beds together and put the pillows around the room so if we fall off we won't have to go to the ER room." Apollo said grinning.

"Yeah or you could fix us up _Doctor Apollo_," Apollo chucked a pillow at Hermes' head.

"Shut up."

"Wait- are you really a doctor?" Percy asked as he shuffled some pillows around.

"Yeah," Hermes chuckled, "he went to medical school and graduated.

"Yeah, I graduated….but like the gang more than college to be honest.

Percy just nodded before feeling sudden sensation shoot through his body as he shivered with anticipation of wrestling naked with Apollo and Hermes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha, ha I am so awesome that I convinced my parents to let me take my laptop with me but I am being time restricted because my parents are not awesome. I will try to update soon, don't kill me for the ending , you'll see soon enough. Oh and just so you know…there will be about ten-fifteen more chapters…and then a sequel. I'll try to improve my writing on the way. Oh and I have a partial excuse for my mistakes which I will fix in good time, turns out I am mildly dyslexic, who would have guessed?**

**I don't own Jack!**

Percy had never been the type of person to look at a boy and say, _I want to have sex with them. _No that wasn't the way he saw it, he saw it as a boy being very attractive and someone he wouldn't mind dating but sex never really crossed his mind. However, looking at Apollo and Hermes' naked body's made it hard to do anything but think of sex. It was so bad Percy was practically having a whole porn movie playing out in his head with himself, Hermes, and Apollo as the stars. A great deal of these fantasies involved Percy being tied up and having all sorts of thing being done to him. He shook his head remembering that he himself was still dressed and slowly began to take off all of his clothes, he had a hard on but he was sure Apollo and Hermes wouldn't know that came from their sexy bodies.

"Alright, let the match…begin." Apollo smirked.

The three boys lunged at each other on the bed grabbing and pulling at each other. For the most part Apollo was successful as he had both Hermes and Percy pinned at one point but Percy was still trying. Trying, not to moan, scream, or cum. However, he'd given up on fighting a while ago, there was not a chance in hell he was going to win a fight against one Olympian. And two? Forget about it, if hell is in flames there was a better chance of Percy rolling around as a snowball than him winning against them both.

At once Hermes and Apollo pinned Percy to the bed laughing as Percy struggled against them.

"Hey, not fair! You two are double teaming!"

Apollo and Hermes just laughed as Hermes then asked, "what's so unfair?"

"It's two against one! It's not fair!" he whined trying to hide his smile and the laugh that threatened to get out.

Apollo smirked, "everything is fair in love and war."

"What love?!" Percy demanded.

"Mm we'll show you…" Hermes answered as he was about to lower his lips down to Percy's right before they were interrupted.

"Poseidon is going to kill you," Hephaestus said staring at them through the door way.

"Oh hey, Heph, kill us? Why would he kill us we were just wrestling…" Hermes laughed nervously.

Hephaestus shook his head, "I won't tell but all I'm saying is he just pulled up in the driveway and he is going to kill you, if he sees you on top of his son…naked."

Percy blushed as he tried to hide his face in the mattress.

Hephaestus turned to leave before stopping and looking back, "by the way…nice ass Percy."

If he could have, Percy would have died from his embarrassment.

Apollo and Hermes whispered swears as they all got up and got dressed as soon as they could, tripping and stumbling over each other. Percy was the first one full dressed as he ran downstairs, almost colliding directly into his dad.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, taking a step back and letting out a dry and nervous laugh, "H- hey dad."

"Percy?"

"What's up? How was your…two hours?"

Poseidon looked skeptical but shook it off and nodded, "it went well Perseus…how was yours?"

"Great…I mean not very eventful but good…"

"Right," Poseidon sighed, "Go sit down on the couch, I need to talk to you."

"I wanna hear this," Ares said walking in from the dining room with about everyone else and Hermes and Apollo came downstairs and sent Percy pitiful looks.

"What's up, dad?"

"Percy, as an Olympian there have been several…major incidents in which you were very close to and-"

"Um not to interrupt you, but dad…there was this one time I snuck out and…"

"Luke's party?"

"Yeah...wait you knew about Luke's party?"

Poseidon just nodded, and Percy had a moment of looking like a deer caught in headlights, "Erm…did you know what kind of party it was?"

"Yes, Perseus I am aware of the type of party you attended."

Percy's heart rate sped up a bit, "Um dad I was jus-"

"We'll discuss _that _in a moment."

"Oh…anyway that guy who was ki-"

"Percy, that guy was going to kill everyone at that party, including you if you'd stayed any longer."

"W- why? How did you know?"

"We have our ways," Hephaestus smirked with a a shade of mischief in his eyes, Hermes had a very similar look.

"Anyway," Poseidon snapped glaring at the tinkerer of the gang, "Percy, if you had a preference of men compared to woman you could have told me and I really wouldn't have cared less."

"You never really mentioned…that sort of thing so, I didn't want you to look at me any differently so I just never told you…I'm sorry."

"I would never look at you differently Percy, no matter what."

Poseidon hugged Percy, making slow circles on his back.

"Love you dad," Percy whispered he then tensed as he saw an unmistakable shadow outside the window.

Thantos.

Percy tugged free from his father and ran out the door searching the darkness for the other gang's member.

"Thantos," he whisper/screamed, and then yelped as arms wrapped around him and for a second a earth shattering pain shot through his body and then everything faded to black.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy twisted and turned until he finally woke up to see a blinding light which then dimmed down to a small glow, he looked around and tried to move only to find two things, he was tied up and he was in a car. Percy knew he was in alleyway of a bar because of how drunk the people who wandered out the back and front door were. He frowned to himself and then started trying to get to his phone in his pocket, he found it and saw he didn't have much battery life cursed under his breath for not charging it before he went out.

Percy somehow managed to pull up Apollo's number and dial it, the phone rang a long time and Percy began to get scared Apollo wouldn't answer until a frantic voice answered.

"Percy?" Apollo's voice rang from the other line.

"Apollo! It's me, someone has me tied up in a car in the alleyway of a bar, I can't get out," Percy's voice began to break as he realized just how scared he was.

"Alright, alright Percy, listen to me Hephaestus is going to trace the phone call to your location but I need you to stay on the line for as long as you can, okay?"

"…Okay."

"Alright, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible…Apollo, I'm scared," Percy cried as the noises outside began to get louder and he recognized the sounds of gunfire coming from inside the bar.

"Don't be Perce, we're going to find you, and then kill whoever took you, I promise. Was that a gun?"

Apollo's concerned voice asked hearing muffled sounds of the loud noise, "Yeah…people are running outside…Apollo their coming back to the car, what do I do?"

"Shit…um hide the phone, Hephaestus can trace you now but try to stay on the phone, alright?'

"I'll try."

Percy cringed as the front door opened and a stranger sat in the front seat, it was a man with dark black hair, he was wearing a blue shirt with some kind of weapon on, Percy squinted and recognized it as a trident.

"Alright, Thantos wasn't lying…you are pretty sexy."

Percy didn't say anything but he glared at the man sitting in front of him.

"That was a compliment, do you have manners, or do I have to teach them to you?"

"I have manners." Percy snapped.

"I called you sexy what do you say in return?"

"Thank you…"

"There we go, so Percy are you a virgin."

Percy stiffened, "yeah."

The man turned around as he looked at Percy and a sly smile appeared on his face, "what do you say me and my gang change that, huh? We take away your virginity, what do you think? I think it's a great idea."

Percy shook his head, "I don't want to…do that."

"You don't want to?"

"No, I don't."

Triton smiled before getting out the car and then moving to the backseat with Percy. Percy felt his heart nearly pounding out of his chest.

"So, you don't want me to touch you like this?"

The man placed his hand on Percy's crouch, rubbing it in slow motions, Percy had to bite his lips to keep from moaning because he didn't want this but it still felt…kind of good.

"St- stop." Percy stuttered.

"Mm…no, oh and in case you're wondering my name is…Triton."

Percy gasped before Triton grabbed him by the ropes binding him and dragged him outside into the bar, what Triton and his gang did next, Percy never wanted to relive or think about ever again.

Percy didn't come to for a while, and when he did he cringed at the pain that shot through him, suddenly everything that was done to him came running back as a fresh memory that would haunt him. He hugged himself and sobbed as he remembered the unfamiliar hands touching him in places only he'd ever touched before, some places not even he'd gone near. He cried until he heard the sound of gunshots being fired from outside and cars taking off with loud screeches, people cursing and yelling at each other.

A door swung open and someone, Percy knew it had to be an Olympian but he was to scared to look up and find out for sure.

"Percy!"

Hermes had found him.

"Percy," Hermes ran over to Percy kneeled down beside him by the table, "Percy, what happened?"

Percy wrapped his arms around Hermes' neck and just barely above a whisper, with a hoarse voice he said, "they raped me…all of them they…they…I didn't want it, Hermes I didn't want …" Percy broke and began crying again."

"Shh sh, I've got you…they'll never get to do that to you again…never." Hermes picked him up with ease and walked out to what had might as well have been a war zone for gangs.

There were cars scattered all around Olympians and Lesser Gods fighting, some with fists, others with weapons.

Hermes placed Percy in a familiar car, Apollo's he laid him down and then said he'd be right back and ran up to join the fight.

Percy thought it was colder than usual as he hugged himself and continued crying until he heard the sound police sirens and people running off in all directions Hermes and Apollo jumped in the car Percy barely registered them pulling off.

"Percy, they touched you?" Apollo asked the question he knew the answer to.

"Ye- yeah," Percy answered trying to get himself together.

"We kicked their asses. "

An uneasy smile appeared on Percy's lips.

"You want to sit up here with us," Hermes asked looking back at Percy.

"Please?"

'_I'm going to teach you some new manners' _the cold voice of Triton rang in Percy's mind.

"Come on," Hermes helped Percy crawly into the front.

Percy sat in Hermes' lap as Hermes rubbed his back in slow circles.

Apollo looked at them before driving down a road that led into a park that reached back into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"We're all going to meet up at a camp, there are a few abandoned cabins that we can stay in until some of this blows over, the media is going to love this, Olympians in Philadelphia, oh no!" Apollo mocked.

Percy almost laughed.

"We'll be some of the first to get down there, we all took different routes so we couldn't get linked together, old trick but it works pretty well."

Percy nodded, and suddenly buried his face into Hermes' neck.

"Percy?" Hermes asked.

"You smell good," Percy mumbled.

Hermes smiled, "thanks Perce."

"Hermes? Apollo?" Percy asked.

"Yeah Percy," they both answered.

"When we were wrestling….if everyone hadn't come back so soon, would you have…mm would we have d- done…it?"

Hermes had stop himself from grinning by shaking his head, "only if you wanted to Perce but not gonna lie…that was a part of my reason for choosing Greek wrestling."

"Oh…why?"

"Why?" Apollo laughed, "it's kind of obvious Perce, we've got a thing for you."

"Oh…so…"

Hermes laughed, "what else did you want to know Perce?"

"Um…"

"Percy I think I know where this is going and, yeah, if you didn't want to we would have stopped," Apollo informed.

"Oh, no that wasn't my question I was just wondering…"

"About?"

"D- does it make me a sl- slut or something fo- for-"

"No." Hermes and Apollo both snapped, "Percy, hell no. Did they tell you that?"

Percy just nodded.

"Well it doesn't, you didn't want to, they made you it's not like you said you wanted to have sex with a whole entire gang." Apollo said still easily driving through the old woods avoiding small animal and logs, and sticks.

Percy looked at Apollo and Hermes and then blushed, "what?"

"I…I thought about it…wi- with y- you guys…" Percy blushed and looked away, his blush only deepening when he heard Apollo and Hermes laughing.

"Oh? And what did you think?"

"I was thinking about you guys doing…stuff to me…" Percy admitted.

"Hmm Percy, are you thinking of those things right now?" Hermes and asked.

"Y- yes…but I'm scared because…it hurt before and my bu- butt still hurts from it…" Percy sheepishly admitted.

"That's okay Perce, we won't do anything until you're ready deal?"

"Deal.' Percy confirmed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know…you want your smut, and you will get it…just not in this chapter but soon…very soon.**

**XDD Look at me sounding all daughter of Apollo'ish…I guess lol not but seriously you'll get smut soon.**

When Apollo, Hermes, and Apollo reached the camp it was made up of three large cabins, all of which looked similar with just different color doors, red, blue, and yellow.

"Come on Perce, we can pick out our cabin now," Hermes, said as he lifted Percy up and carried him bridal style as Apollo stayed behind to call the others and let them know they'd made it safely, but Poseidon's call was the hardest.

"Poseidon, I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it," Apollo said immediately.

"Why? Is something wrong with Percy?"

"Pull over Poseidon, you don't want to be driving when I tell you."

There was a pause before Poseidon pulled over to the side of the road, "Alright, I pulled over, what's going on Apollo?"

"…They raped him," Apollo informed reluctantly.

"They did what?" Poseidon growled into the phone, just barely resisting the urge to break the phone in his hands.

"I know you heard me, and it'd make me sick to repeat it, Hermes has him now in one of the cabins," Apollo said glancing at the two going into the cabin with the blue door.

"…Apollo, if you see them, any of them, you kill them, this is more than just a gang thing now."

"I know…now it's personal."

"I have to go, I'll see you when I reach the camp."

"Alright," Apollo said after the line went dead.

Apollo ran to catch up with them in the cabin stepping into it and finding it to be pretty big with four nice size beds and a dresser connecting them two by two.

"I like it," Percy said lying down with his head in Hermes' lap.

"I'm glad you do Apollo said sitting next to them.

Hermes ran a finger through Percy's hair and then smiled down at him, "what do you say we all go take a shower in the river out there?"

Percy sprang up so fast he almost got whiplash, but the pain in his backside made him cringe as Apollo caught him and held him longer than he had to.

"Percy, try to slow down, alright? I know you're soar," Apollo looked Percy in the eyes making the younger boy's knees become like Jell-O.

"Alright," Percy agreed and walked slowly with Hermes and Apollo down to the rushing waters, Percy grinned, "I love the water."

He began taking off all his clothes not really caring who saw him as long as he could step in to the enchanting river that he would die to dive into.

"Eager, are we?" Hermes joked.

"Yeah," Percy said glancing at the other two who just had gotten finished undressing.

"Alright," Percy dove into the river and came back up swinging his head back so that the water flew out of his jet black hair that was illuminated by the moonlight.

"Percy…don't ever do that again," Apollo said as he and Hermes joined the boy in the water.

"Huh? Why not, Apollo?"

"Because stunts like that make you too irresistible," Hermes said as he leaned against a rock.

"Oh…" Percy said and swam up to him, uncomfortably close…or close enough to cause arousal that is.

Hermes raised an eyebrow, "are you doing this on purpose?"

"Doing what on purpose?" Percy asked, resting his head on Hermes' shoulder.

Apollo shook his head at his friend who looked ready to explode from having to control himself, "Percy, come here?"

"Okay," Percy swam into Apollo's awaiting arms, letting the blonde hold him there.

"What's wrong Perce?"

"I shouldn't feel this way…"

"What way?"

Percy looked up at Apollo "I shouldn't think sex is okay now…I should feel awful and dirty but I don't just can't stop thinking of when I'll be able to have sex…that's not forced and like what you see on TV and movies…"

A few tears went down Percy's already wet face, "what's wrong with me, Apollo?"

"Nothing," Apollo hugged him closely despite the Olympian part of him telling him to bend Percy over and do all kinds of things to him.

"Percy you're perfect…in every way you are amazingly perfect," Hermes let his lips graze Percy's shoulder…

Percy looked up at Apollo wantonly, leaning up ever so slightly, Apollo finished meeting him halfway, their lips colliding.

Percy felt Hermes smile on his shoulder as the other Olympian began to kiss his neck, nipping it in certain areas where clothing would hide it. Percy moaned holding himself up by grabbing Apollo's shoulder.

Apollo let a hand run on Percy's ass giving a light squeeze. Hermes wrapped an arm around Percy's waist and stroked his inner thigh.

Percy gasped as he let go of Apollo, reaching his orgasm, he breathed in heavy and shaky breaths.

"Did you like that, Percy?"

"Ye- yeah…why didn't you…?"

"Because it's too soon, now come on, bedtime," Apollo grabbed Percy as they got out the river.

"We'll take a real bath tomorrow," Hermes said, as Percy looked at them questioningly.

Percy rode on Apollo's back to go back to the cabin, laughing and joking as they did so.

Apollo smiled at Percy, giving him a long kiss before lying down in his bed for the night, trying to at least get some sleep.

Hermes pulled Percy with him to his bed where they had a light make out session as they were both very much awake, "Hermes?"

"Yeah Percy?"

"I'm not tired yet."

Hermes laughed, "of course you're not…hmm I've got an idea."

Hermes pulled out a small charm bracelet, it had twelve symbols on it, symbols of the Olympians, "where it for me alright?"

"Don't you give these to your…" Percy trailed off not knowing what to call them, they were the whores of the Olympians but Percy didn't want to give them that name.

"Our…whores? You can say it Percy, I won't get mad at you but yeah, it's the bracelet form of what we all have tatted somewhere on us, mine is on my ankle, Apollo's is on his foot."

Percy gave a soft glare, "then why are you giving it to me?"

"So people know that you're ours, so they know if they even think to touch you they'll be killed where they stand. Olympians give you one chance and in this case that bracelet is it."

Percy nodded and kissed Hermes one last time before beginning to admire the bracelet, falling asleep as he did.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Percy had woken up the first thing he noticed was he was alone, or at least he thought he was alone. This caused him to become alarmed and fall out of his bed and onto the floor as he tumbled and stood up quickly looking around the cabin.

"Well good morning to you too," Apollo said with a hoarse and tired voice.

Percy gasped as he jumped in the air and then walked over to the blond and crawled into bed with him, shaking a bit from the cold morning air.

"Morning," he mumbled as he buried his face in the other boy's neck.

Apollo immediately wrapped his arm around Percy protectively, running his hand up and down his back.

"Where's Hermes?"

"He went to go get breakfast…there's a diner not too far out but he said we'd have to go grocery shopping with him."

"Oh.." Percy looked up at Apollo for a while before their lips met, they pushed against each other trying to find dominance, of course Apollo won as he let Percy climb on top of him so he was straddling his waist. Percy moaned into the kiss as Apollo's hand rested on Percy's ass, his hand eventually finding its way into Percy's pants. Percy moaned loudly before feeling all of his clothes being stripped away.

Apollo flipped them again and took out a bottle of lube before putting it on to his hands and added one finger after another into Percy's hole, Percy had almost lost all control just as Apollo was going to enter him.

But then he woke up.

Percy woke up with sweat dripping down his forehead and Hermes' arm wrapped around his waist, the sun was just peeking through the small cracked open door.

"You okay?" Hermes mumbled, obviously awoken by Percy's movements.

"Ye- yeah but umm do you think I can go and jump in the shower now…umm preferably cold?"

Hermes' eyes snapped open and looked at Percy's sea green ones before smirking, "yep come on."

"Okay," Percy held Hermes hand as they got ready to walk out the cabin.

"Where are you two going?" Apollo asked turning around in his bed, his head still resting on his arms as he yawned tiredly.

"Shower."

The blond raised an eyebrow.

"Percy needs a cold shower," Hermes explained.

"Oh, count me in." Apollo sprung out of bed and followed the two into the showers, there were six so they all got in one and began to wash with soap that Apollo had apparently brought with him.

"So Percy...what did you dream of?" Hermes asked suppressing a laugh.

"…"

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"What did you dream of?" Hermes asked again.

Apollo laughed, "me fucking him until he passed out and screamed my name."

"…."

"That's what you dreamed isn't it?"

"…"

"It is," Hermes confirmed.

"Yep," Apollo agreed, they then proceeded to laugh again.

"It's okay Percy, everyone has those kinds of dreams," Apollo said.

"Oh shut up."

"I'm serious!" Apollo protested, still laughing.

"Yeah right," Percy said sarcastically.

"You serious?" Hermes asked.

"Like you're any better," Apollo retorted.

Apollo then jumped when Percy was suddenly wrapping his arms around him, "it's okay Apollo, you don't have to be serious…if you were you wouldn't be you."

"Aww you see Percy's nice to me."

"I am nice to you sometimes Hermes protested as he too intruded on the blonds shower.

"If we could all fit in the shower why'd we get into different ones?" Hermes asked.

"Because we couldn't be able to get cleaned."

"True."

Percy then let go of Apollo and jumped on to Hermes.

Hermes laughed before locking their lips together and pressing Percy against the shower wall. Apollo kneeled down, kissing down Percy's tummy.

The sound of a cars horn then startled them apart as they looked in the direction of the door to see Hephaestus' car had pulled up on to the grass.

"Why the fuck do they always ruin the damn moment," Apollo cursed.

Percy whined underneath them, as he tried to get out of their hold and see who was there.

"Shh baby," Hermes soothed as he moved his hand to Percy's erection causing him to bit his lips so he didn't moan.

Apollo gave one last glare to the door before going back to letting his hand travel up and down Percy's whole body, the water from the shower increasing their pleasure.

When Percy did cum they all sat in the shower and let the water continue to drip down on them. They eventually reached up and turned off the water and found their clothes and tugged them stumbling outside to see Hephaestus, Ares, and Dionysus getting out the trekked out car, courtesy of Hephaestus more than likely.

When Percy and the other two boys walked up to them they were shaking in the same spot.

Ares grinned, "hey Percy, assholes," he said referring to Apollo and Hermes who rolled their eyes.

""Hi Ares," Percy greeted, realizing he really hadn't talked to Ares that much.

Ares smirked and then they all stumbled back seeing something that scared the hell out of them for a second. Percy wasn't scared he knew it was just…


	12. Chapter 12

A grizzly bear.

A giant Grizzly bear was right in front of them, looking around, a bit disoriented as it stood up on its back feet and sniffed the air. It didn't bother Percy, the bear probably could care less about them, it was just looking for food…which was nonexistent, the bear more than likely heard them thought humans equaled food.

"Shi-"

"It's okay, the big guys just looking for food."

"Yeah, and we're on the menu," Hermes said stumbling backwards.

"No we're not, look," Percy pointed as the bear looked at them and then turned away, going back to wherever it had come from.

"Umm…well then…that was the highlight of the day," Hephaestus said and then checked his watch.

"Ares," he growled, "it's been two weeks."

"Ugh fine," Ares dug in his pocket and pulled out a about five hundred dollars.

"What bet did you lose this time?" Hermes asked as they began to walk over to the picnic area where a few benches, tables, and grills were resting.

"We weren't really fucking when we said we were, it was a bet, I said no one'd believe it he said they would and I said it had to last for more than two weeks on the dot and he made it to two weeks."

Apollo and Hermes shook their heads, having truly believe the two were having sex almost ever night.

"Then wait, those sounds?"

"Porn," Hephaestus explained.

They all nodded, except for Percy who looked…awkward as he blushed a pink like color.

They laughed noticing him, "it's okay Percy if those two aren't doing stupid stuff like this, they're trying to kill each other," Apollo said rubbing his back.

"Not true, he's the violent one!" Hephaestus argued, "I'm just smart."

"You wish," Ares mumbled, "I'm all strength and brain," Ares insisted.

"Oh, please," Hephaestus grunted, "try all strength and no brain."

The two then began to argue until Dionysus had gotten annoyed, "Shut up! Anyone want to go wine tasting with me?"

"I'd go, if I was old enough…"

"Oh, that's right, we've got to get you fake ID…" Hermes thought aloud.

"Huh? Wait what?! I don't need a fake ID!"

"Yeah you do, how else are you going to go wine tasting with me," Dionysus asked, looking completely serious.

"Because he's not," Poseidon said.

Poseidon.

They all nearly had heart attacks and shot out of their seats, straight to the moon at the sound of the tempting teens father.

"Oh hey, Poseidon how are you…" Hermes trailed off as he saw Poseidon's sad eyes locked on the boy as he and the others moved away to give them some time to talk….they also didn't want to be in range if Poseidon became pissed off.

"Son," Poseidon began, he looked like he'd been crying as he sat down and hugged Percy tightly.

Percy hugged him back and started crying, "I'm okay dad, really I am…" he said between sobs as his dad held him like a child. He didn't know why he was crying again but he did feel pain, in his chest, like when you feel betrayed or when you feel like you're going to cry but the pain didn't ease up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here, this was my fault."

"No. It isn't if you hadn't bought me here, I wouldn't have met Hermes or Apollo."

"What's so special about Hermes and Apollo?"

"Umm nothing," Percy rushed, "plus I wouldn't have known my dad sort of has the coolest job ever," Percy's tears were beginning to fall less as he thought back to Hermes and Apollo and then the happiness it bought to know his father was an Olympian.

"This may seem good, but at what cost Percy?"

"Dad, I wouldn't go back on this, if given the chance, I wouldn't have made any different choices other than going to the door, everything else was great, Hermes and Apollo are great- everyone is and I like them, they're great friends, an- and I dad it's hard to explain."

"I know, the gang feels like home, but Perseus, you are young, there will be plenty of times you will feel at home with certain people, one day that may not include me."

"No dad, you are my home, if we moved to…to Greece it'd still be home to me…"

"Percy don't say that, you will live without me and there may come a time when you have to-"

"I don't want to see the day you're not on Earth anymore with me.

"You are my son and I love you, I will never leave on my own accord," Poseidon said as Percy pulled back to look at him.

Percy then did what he'd thought to be the unthinkable.

He kissed his father, on the lips.


End file.
